Running From My Past
by K2hig
Summary: A young witch who is abandoning her destiny runs from her past. It all comes back to her though when one whitelighter makes an appearance. Can she accept her destiny and solve her past problems in the process?


Cold and Broken are two words that can describe how I felt in that one moment. That one moment in which all the pain and memories I had fought to forget came foreword with one orb. The 3 girls were clueless, but him- he was...... I can't tell you what he was. With that one glimpse of that whitelighter my life turned into a living hell. With that one whitelighter, my soul diminished. With that one whitelighter...... .Who's name is Leo Wyatt. Who am I?? My name is Kailie Katherine Melcher, and I used to be a witch. I used to be Leo's charge. This is my story on that one moment that made my life spiral into what it is today.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat there and my mind was racing. I took in a breath and tried to concentrate.  
  
"Relax Mel. It's only a test," My friend Prue (Short for Prudence) said to me.  
  
Mel which is short for Melinda. Didn't tell you huh? That past that came foreword was enough that I changed my name. I am now Melinda Rosenberg.  
  
"Yeah which I don't know the answer to one question," I joked then wrote down the rest of the answers.  
  
Prue and I were the first to turn in our test and then we sat back down. The bell rang about 10 minutes after and we both walked to Spanish class. We were in the 7th grade and were both 13. Funny thing was that we both already could speak fluent Spanish so we just took the class for an easy A which is what we were getting. We took our seats in the back just as the bell rang.  
  
"Slick," Nick smirked from in front of us.  
  
"Shut up Harris," I smiled.  
  
During the class I was fiddling with my necklace that I dug up last night while I was sorting through a few boxes . It was a habit of mine.  
  
"Cool charm. Where'd you get it?" Prue asked me.  
  
"An old friend," I said smiling a little.  
  
It was a moon charm and a sun charm that slid together. Leo had given them to me and my sister (Whom I'll get to later) when he told me about my powers. Not that happy about him, but the necklace was cool. Then around the end of class I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach. The one that said something was gonna happen soon. Boy was I right. The fire alarms went off and smoke filled the hallways.  
  
"Oh Shit!!!!" Jarrod screamed as he grabbed the doorknob and it burned his hand.  
  
We were all panicking even the teacher.  
  
"Move!" I said then went over to the small window.  
  
I kicked it out, and in the process getting glass in my leg, but it got us an escape. I started helping people out as the smoke filled the room. Almost everyone was out except for Jarrod and the teacher. I ran over to Dr. Walker and helped her over to the window.  
  
"Jarrod," She said.  
  
"I'll get him go," I said and she climbed out.  
  
The smoke was filling the room and flames grew nearer.  
  
"Jarrod!" I yelled then coughed.  
  
"Melinda!" Jarrod yelled.  
  
I went over to him and saw his arm burned from flames. I put his good arm around my shoulder and helped him walk to the window. He got out and then I climbed out after him. Medics were everywhere.  
  
"Get him and get her a oxygen mask!" A medic yelled and 2 people came over to us.  
  
"I'm fine," I said. "Trust me. I'm fine."  
  
I walked over to where our class was and plopped next to Prue.  
  
"That was brilliant," Nicole said to me.  
  
"Always wanted to bust a school window," I smirked.  
  
"Thank you though. You got us all out of there," Dr. Walker said walking up.  
  
I nodded my reply then coughed a little.  
  
"Mel you okay?" Prue asked me.  
  
"I'm fine," I said.  
  
That feeling that something was going to happen wasn't gone though, and I knew it was something more.  
  
"Alright one at a time. Form a line and you can call your parents," The principal said to our class.  
  
"I got my cell," I said then dialed the number to my mom's work.  
  
"P3?" The person answered.  
  
"Hey is Joyce there?" I asked.  
  
"Hold on," The girl said.  
  
"Hello?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Hey mom," I said.  
  
"You already got in trouble?" She asked me.  
  
"Thanks for the leap of faith there mom," I said sarcastically. "I need a ride home. School caught on fire. Big bust."  
  
"I'll try to get you. I'll call you back in 4 minutes," She said the hung up.  
  
"Love you too," I said sarcastically hanging up.  
  
"Mom being a bitch?" Nick smirked handing me a fresh coke.  
  
"Yeah," I sighed.  
  
*****  
  
"Piper," Joyce said walking over.  
  
"Hey, everything okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, except my daughter's school caught on fire. I need to pick her up," Joyce said.  
  
"Take your time," Piper smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be back in an hour tops," Joyce said then started to walk out when she accidentally bumped into Phoebe which triggered a vision.  
  
A young girl standing with a sward as fire grew around her. A demon stood in front of her and then killed a younger girl as the older one was forced to watch. She screamed for the other then the demon disappeared. The older one ran to the younger girl's side. Orbs filled the air then a whitelighter appeared. Leo. He just stood there as the younger girl died. The older one looked at Leo who just orbed away.  
  
"You okay?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just got dizzy," Phoebe said then walked over to Piper. "Who was that?"  
  
"She works here why?" Piper asked.  
  
"Vision. 2 girls. The younger one gets killed by a demon and the older one is forced to watch. Then their whitelighter orbs in and lets the younger one die. The whitelighter was Leo," Phoebe said.  
  
"Leo?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe said and Piper looked at her a second.  
  
"LEO!!!" Piper yelled and the whitelighter orbed in.  
  
"What?" Leo asked seeing their faced.  
  
"2 girls. A younger one died and you were there. Details," Phoebe said.  
  
With the lack of detail Leo knew what they were talking about.  
  
"How did you know about that?" He asked a little angry.  
  
"Vision," Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo didn't answer he just orbed out.  
  
"We have to find her," Piper said.  
  
"It was of the past. If it's important I'll get another vision," Phoebe shrugged.  
  
***** 


End file.
